Electrophotographic photosensitive members are used in electrographic image forming apparatuses. An electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer. A multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member or a single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member is used as the electrophotographic photosensitive member. The multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes as a photosensitive layer a charge generating layer having a charge generating function and a charge transport layer having a charge transporting function. The single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes as a photosensitive layer a single-layer photosensitive layer having a charge generating function and a charge transporting function.
An electrophotographic photosensitive member disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a photosensitive layer. The photosensitive layer contains for example a compound represented by chemical formula (E-1).
